headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
Demons are supernatural entities whose primary purpose is the temptation, subjugation and the ultimate destruction of everything that is deemed good. Demons appear in the folklore, mythology or religious dogma of nearly every culture on the planet Earth. Their origins are vast and varied and they can present themselves in any number of forms, each one with their own distinctive identity, purpose and abilities. Demons are always born from some ethereal nether-realm or dark location and almost always possess a monstrous visage. Though many can manifest themselves physically on Earth, many more can only operate as a disembodied spirit, taking possession of a human host to serve a variety of needs. Those who study the lore of demons are known as Demonologists. In fiction from Angel.]] Demons figure prominently in many forms of film and television fiction; usually appearing in programs relating to the horror or supernatural fantasy subgenres. They are almost always presented in an antagonistic role and are often used as plot devices to help form the story structure of an individual episode or story-arc. The classifications, motivations and physical appearance of demons vary depending upon the material they are presented in and there are dozens of different types of demon, many of which are inspired by actual demonology, but are also developed exclusively by the imagination of the creator. One of the earliest depictions of demons in film was Mephistopheles, who was presented as a quasi-Satanic vampire figure and the main antagonist in Georges Méliès' 1896 silent French film, Le Manoir du diable. As a bat, Mephistopheles flew inside of a a medieval castle. Once in, the bat circled slowly while flapping its monstrous wings before suddenly changing into his human form. After preparing a cauldron, the demon produced skeletons, ghosts, and witches from its bubbling contents before a French soldier brandished a crucifix, banishing the entity in a large cloud of smoke. Demons make frequent appearances in TV shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where they are shown to possess a fearsome physical form, but are also often comical in terms of attitude and dialogue. In fact, the show's primary antagonists, vampires, are revealed to actually be just a subsect of demon - one who takes control of a host body, replacing the target's soul. This element was shown to even greater extent in the Buffy spin-off series Angel, where the main character from the series, Angel, is a vampire who is "cursed" with a soul and as such, is seeking redemption for his past misdeeds. Throughout both programs, the characters of Buffy Summers and Angel, as well as their supporting cast, match wits and brawn against demons of varying breeds. Hellspawn .]] Hellspawn are fictional demonic entities featured in the Spawn multimedia franchise. They first appeared in ''Spawn'' #1 in 1992, and have appeared in some form or fashion in all related media. Hellspawn are not demons per se, but they are creatures of demonic influence. The serve as the soldiers of Hell, enslaved to the whims of the arch-demon Malebolgia. Hellspawn were once mortal humans who had died and been sent to Hell. After receiving Malebolgia's approval, the tortured souls are infused with dark energy called necroplasm. They are returned to Earth in corporeal form, but usually with a monstrous countenance. They are capable of wielding great power, but such power comes in limited supply. When their power is exhausted, their bodies are destroyed and they are returned to Hell. A Hellspawn is adorned in his stations of office, which may take the form of a suit of armor, or a cloak. These items are actually symbiotic creations of Hell, which can perform unique functions suited to each individual Hellspawn. In the modern era, the most notable Hellspawn is Al Simmons - a former mercenary who was murdered on a mission. As his soul descended into the netherworld, he was approached by Malebolgia, who promised to restore him to life in exchange for service at some later time. Simmons accepted, but when he first reappeared on Earth, he was hideously disfigured. He also had no memory of the man who had murdered him. N'Garai The N'Garai hailed from some unidentified alien dimension. Untold ages ago however, they journeyed to the Earth realm where it was believed they held dominance over mankind. The leader of the N'Garai was a demonic figure known as Kierrok. A large cairn was constructed, which bridged the gap between their own dimension and this one. Years ago, the X-Man known as Cyclops was venting his frustration over the recent death of a teammate, and unleashed his optic beams across the Xavier estate. This awakened Kierrok and his minions, who then did battle with them. Everyone took their shots at Kierrok, but it was Wolverine, in the throes of a berserker rage, that dealt the final blow. Teammate Storm unleashed her weather control powers upon the cairn, destroying it, thus sending the remaining N'Garai back to their home dimension. Uncanny X-Men 96 Demons of note ; Abraxas : Abraxas is a demon who appeared in the WB Network television series Charmed. He appeared in the premiere episode of season two, "Witch Trial", and was played by actor/stuntman Walter Phelan. Abraxas was a demon who emerged on the physical plane and stole the Book of Shadows from the attic of the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, California. Reciting passages from the book backwards, he resurrected several of the Charmed Ones' former vanquished foes, such as serial killer warlock Jeremy Burns. The ghost of their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, warned them that the Power of One was required to defeat him. Believing that Prue Halliwell was their strongest member, they agreed to open a portal and have Prue use her telekinesis to push him into it. When this failed, they realized that the Power of One meant that they all had to work together. They recited a spell from the Book of Shadows, just as Abraxas was reciting the same spell backwards. Their power converged and they succeeded in banishing him. ; Kierrok : Kierrok was the demon leader of a breed of interdimensional creatures known as the N'Garai. This creature was purportedly aeons old and once held dominion over mankind. Kierrok rested beneath the earth and was awakened when the X-Men leader Cyclops unearthed the N'Garai cairn, which had been buried beneath the Xavier estate in upstate New York. Kierrok attacked Cyclops, which then drew the attention of his teammates in the X-Men. Storm, Colossus, and Nightcrawler each took turns attacking Kierrock, but ultimately it was the savagery of the Canadian berserker Wolverine that finally ended him. Uncanny X-Men 96 ; Malebolgia : Malebolgia is a lord of Hell and occupies the Eighth level. Malebolgia is responsible for the creation of Hell's army, which is comprised of formerly living hosts who are bonded to psychoplasm symbiotic costume entities that give them great power. These soldiers of the netherrealm are known as Hellspawn. Full demons Half-demons Appearances * Adventure Into Fear 11 - Thog the Nether-Spawn. * Angel: After the Fall 1 - Burge, Kr'ph Betta George and more. * Cellar Dweller - Cellar Dweller demon manifests from a comic book. * Charmed: Witch Trial - Abraxas. * Claire Voyante 1 - Lucifer only. * Daredevil 270 - Mephisto & Blackheart. * Dollface 3 - Horned Prince in flashback panel. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Satan, Zarathos and Daimon Hellstrom. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 81 - Zarathos; Mephisto in flashback. * Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 1 - Ghost Rider and Rigor Mortis. * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 - Ehrthold. * Hellblazer 56 - Triskele, a Succubus. * Hellblazer 300 - Julian, an Ekkimu shape-shifter. * Hellina 1 - Lucifer and lesser demons. * Hellina: Seduction 0 - Malazaar. * Hellstorm: Son of Satan 1 * Hellstorm: Son of Satan 2 * Hellstorm: Son of Satan 3 * Hellstorm: Son of Satan 4 * Hellstorm: Son of Satan 5 * Marvel Spotlight 5 - Mephisto & Zarathos. * New Mutants 32 - S'ym, Fido and unnamed demons. * Razor: Bleeding Heart - Son of a Demon lord & his demon concubines. * Son of Satan 1 - Demons enter Daimon Hellstrom's home beseeching his help. * Son of Satan 2 - Baphomet and Possessor demons. * Tales of the Zombie 1 - Mother Feere summons a trio of demons. * Witches 1 - Hellphyr & Marduk Kurios. * Witches 2 - Lilith, Hellphyr & Marduk Kurios. * Witches 3 - Lilith, Hellphyr & Marduk Kurios. * Witches 4 - Lilith, Hellphyr & Marduk Kurios. * X-Factor 220 - Sin-Eater demon. See also * Demon characters * Appearances of demons References Category:Creatures